


Choice

by topcaroldenningg (riottkick)



Series: AHS [7]
Category: American Horror Story RPF
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Taissa has to make a choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/topcaroldenningg
Summary: Prompt: ChoicePairing Taissa Farmiga x Lily Rabe / Taissa Farmiga x Emma RobertsWarnings: None.





	Choice

_”Make a choice, Taissa.”_

Was all she heard from the two women who were madly in love with her. Taissa felt like she was going crazy with the amount of pressure she was under. But, she knew that she had to make up her mind, and quick.  
She thought long and hard, even though it wasn't the easiest decision. Especially since she was really good friends with both women. She had already been in a relationship with Emma when they were younger, but still loved her in a way. Turning to face the women, she smiled shyly.

“My decision wasn't easy to pick, but I've made it. I figured out that I'm in love with Lily.” Taissa admitted, and Emma stormed off.


End file.
